


I Don't Love You (Like I Used To)

by InstructionsNotFound



Series: Let's Go For A Walk [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Friendship, I'm Sorry, Lovers to Friends, Rain, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Kaede doesn't want to hurt Shuichi.But she has to break up with him.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Let's Go For A Walk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I Don't Love You (Like I Used To)

**Author's Note:**

> here to provide what no one asked for!
> 
> the first installment of my "Let's go for a walk" series of completely unrelated fithat'et are exactly what they sound like! characters going on a walks. thrilling, I know

Kaede took a deep breath, plastered the softest smile on her face, and knocked three times on Shuichi's door. 

The pitter patter of the light rain on her pink umbrella kept her nerves at bay as she waited for him to answer the door. 

She almost wished he wasn't home. 

She would do anything not to have this conversation. 

But God, did it need to happen. 

"Kaede?" Shuichi opens the door, tilting his head slightly. They hadn't made any plans for the night. 

"Let's go on a walk, 'kay?" Looking at him made the lump in her throat triple in size. 

Shuichi studied her expression for a moment, most likely noticing the tears welling up in her eyes, and nodded. “Okay.” 

"Did something happen?" Shuichi asks when they reach the bottom of his driveway. 

He was holding the umbrella now, because he was worried Kaede's arm would get tired. 

His other arm was wrapped around Kaede's waist, keeping her close to him so there wasn't a chance she'd get wet. 

He was so,  _ so _ sweet. 

And that made it all the worse. 

She shook her head in response to his question, but the tears that stung at her eyes couldn't take it anymore, and suddenly, she was bawling her eyes out. 

So Shuichi stopped walking, and held her close, not seeming to care that her tears were staining his favorite jacket.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi," she cried out in between sobs. "I'm so, so sorry." 

"Shh," Shuichi calmed her, rubbing her back. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." 

Shuichi always knew how to get her to calm down. 

After a moment of listening to Shuichi's soothing voice, she could breathe again, and she mustered up the strength to push forward. 

They continued walking, and Kaede wiped her tears with her sleeves, trying her best to focus on getting the words out. 

"You're a great boyfriend," She promises. "You do and say all the right things. And these past 6 months have been so good. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

She had a feeling Shuichi knew what was going to come next. But he didn't interrupt. He just listened. 

"I wasn't lying when I said I love you. Because I do. More than anything." Kaede couldn't look at him as she spoke. So she studied the passing ground. "You've always been my best friend, and I'm so scared of losing you. Our friendship means the  _ world _ to me. But…" 

"I can't do this anymore, Shu." She finishes. "I think we made a mistake by dating each other." 

Shuichi didn't respond immediately. 

He had that look on his face like he was assessing the situation, with furrowed brows, narrowed eyes and, one hand on his chin. 

He didn't look angry. 

And in every second that passed, Kaede wished more than anything that he wasn't. 

"I…" He eventually decided upon, letting a sad smile rest on his face. "I think you're right." 

The relief Kaede felt when he said that was enough to break the barrier for her tears once again. 

And just like before, she sobbed, and Shuichi held her close while she challenged the rain. 

Nothing changed. 

The world didn't stop. The sky kept raining, and the moon kept shining. 

Nothing changed.

And thank God for it. 

"I'm such a mess," She laughed when her brain continued to function. "I was so worried that I was ruining everything, and… here you are, being the most supportive person on planet Earth." 

She felt crazy for  _ not _ liking him like that. 

But no matter how hard she tried, that's not how she saw him. 

And the longer she looked at his face, the more she thought he felt the same way. 

"Friends?" He asks, holding his hand out for a shake. 

"Friends." She grins, gladly accepting the offer. 

"We've always been better off that way." Shuichi mumbles to the stars. 

The rain stopped on their way back to Shuichi's house. 

It seemed the next morning was bound to be sunny. 

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes, friendships better anyways.


End file.
